<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic Shift by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546811">Cosmic Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests'>What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, I love writing this kind of thing idek, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Post-Five Year Mission, Spock is too logical to mess around, T'hy'la</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:59:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike his counterpart, this Spock accepts his bond with Jim, and attempts to approach his Captain directly. It takes a couple of tries, but nobody runs away to Gol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmic Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been sitting on this story for most of the Pandemic! I hope you are all safe and healthy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Idle is not a good look on James T. Kirk. At first, he'd been distracted enough, weeks filled with debriefs and press conferences at Fleet headquarters. But now, for the first time in years, he’s faced with the yawning silence of an empty schedule. He's alone in his apartment, and without the familiar buzz of ship’s life around him, Jim only has “when” and “if” to keep him company. </p><p>Fortunately, his dark thoughts are quickly interrupted. Jim is halfway through the motions of unpacking his bags, and compartmentalizing his feelings, when he's startled by a knock at the door. The sound is short, steady, and somehow exactly what he needs.</p><p>—</p><p>Spock’s emotions are, of course, as controlled as ever. But after spending five years in close quarters, Jim trusts the little tells. Taking in his friend’s rigid posture, Jim gets the impression that Spock spent last night in Starfleet temporary quarters, enduring his own brush with isolation just long enough to be polite.</p><p>“Captain” Spock says, one hand on the strap of his bag, the other raised in a ta’al.</p><p> “Hey” he mumbles, stifling a yawn.  “C’mon in.” </p><p>—</p><p>One hour later, Jim finds himself eating a fresh vegetarian breakfast scramble, trying desperately not to enjoy it. Judging by the creases in the corner of Spock’s eyes, his unwilling enthusiasm does not go unnoticed. Still, Jim forgives his friend for the subtle laughter, because Spock’s cooking is just that good, and frankly the guy looks stunning in Terran casual wear.</p><p>His First is standing at the sink, washing dishes with methodical precision, somehow cleaning a spoon without damaging his grey sweater and jeans. Yet Spock’s whole countenance seems to soften in the light. He absorbs it like a plant, appreciating the warmth of a familiar star, even if he is used to something much stronger. It brings out the green flush in his skin, the soft brown highlights in his hair, the slight wrinkle at the edge of his eyes. The lines are a feature he's starting to share with Elder Spock, and Jim is quietly grateful. </p><p>—</p><p>They finish unpacking in record time. Between the two of them, they have barely enough belongings to fill the closet, much less the apartment itself. Jim is not a materialistic person- Tarsus and Frank saw to that. But after the destruction of Vulcan, and the devastation of Kahn, Spock has even less to his name. His solitary regulation duffle bag, filled with belongings from the Enterprise, is a stark reminder of the Vulcan’s rarity and isolation.  </p><p>“Vulcans do not need emotional reassurance, nor do we assign sentimental value to objects” Spock states dryly, as Jim orders an absurd amount of Vulcan teas. But his eyes are smiling, lines deepening in, and that is enough for Jim. The Captain has more credits than he could ever want or need- sharing them with Spock comes as naturally as breathing.</p><p>—</p><p>The domesticity of the day makes Jim all too aware of his (embarrassing) feelings. Still, he tells himself, that isn’t new. Today hasn't been much different from their time on the Enterprise. Fewer red alerts, maybe, but even that is debatable. That night, when he sees Spock in meditation robes again, he nearly has a heart attack.</p><p>But, despite Bones’ colorful opinion on the matter, Jim does have (at least two) self-preservation instincts. So, while he never questions Spock’s arrival, Jim does offer to sleep on the couch their first night. He isn’t going to accidentally ruin his friendship with a telepath, just because he had a surprisingly detailed sex dream. Besides, his couch is a wonderful old monstrosity- sleeping on it is hardly a chore. </p><p>He isn’t prepared for the conversation that follows. In fact, face slack in disbelief, it takes the Captain an embarrassingly long time to understand whats going on. </p><p>—</p><p> “Jim, Vulcan bonded pairs typically share a bed, when they cohabitate. Is this not the case for human romantic partners?”</p><p>“Uh…no, sure, a lot of people do. Why do you ask?” </p><p>“You have decided to sleep on the couch.”</p><p>—</p><p> “Wait. You want to…date?” Jim blurts out, immediately embarrassed by the hope in his voice. And the food in his mouth.He doesn’t even have the will to be annoyed at Spock’s slight aura of smug.</p><p>“Yes, Jim. To clarify, I desire a monogamous romantic and sexual relationship with you. I attempted to express this after our arrival on Earth, 16.5 days ago. However, given your subsequent behavior at Starfleet Headquarters, I believe you interpreted my intentions to be platonic.”</p><p>“Uh- Okay. Yeah. I definitely didn’t get ‘relationship’ out of that talk” Jim muttered, voice nearly a squeak, and definitely not a blow to his intergalactic reputation. </p><p>“Indeed. I will endeavor to be clearer in my regard. Are you amenable?”</p><p>“What? I, of course! I’ve wanted you for years, Spock! I just never thought… you’d want me?”</p><p>“I see. Perhaps you would enjoy a physical demonstration of my affections, then?”</p><p> “Uh- Yes. Hell yes!”</p><p>—</p><p>It is only later, when they are lying naked and curled beneath soft blankets, that Jim realizes he should ask a very important question. He’s unwilling to move, resting on Spock’s chest, his First’s long fingers trailing though his hair. But there’s something bright and warm, in the back of his mind. </p><p>“….How long have we been bonded?”</p><p>Jim did pass his Xenobiology courses. He flirted with the professor too, of course, but he wasn’t a genius for nothing. The idea of a bond intimidates him- he’s never experienced a love that lasts, much less one with a mental tie. A not insignificant part of him wants to run, right then. But Jim hasn’t let fear stop him in a long, long time. </p><p>He can feel Spock smile against his hair, Vulcan reputation upheld by the dark.  </p><p>“I do not know. It was a spontaneous bond, formed without either of our knowledge. I became aware of it only during our last away mission.” </p><p> “Oh?” Jim asks, finally propping himself up on one elbow. He remembers exactly how bad that mission went. Well, he has the highlight reel anyway. Considering he was the one bleeding to death, draped over Spock like an old Terran damsel, he’s a little foggy on the details. </p><p>“Yes. Such a bond is a rarity. T'hy'la- loosely translated, it is the bond of a friend, a brother in arms, and a lover all at once.”</p><p>For a second, Jim thinks about being angry, because frankly Spock could have mentioned that sooner. But right now, he can’t bring himself to be upset. He has a front row seat to the emotions under his lover’s skin, and anxiety is still chief among them, along with what feels (overwhelmingly, impossibly) like love. </p><p>“You…you want me that much?” Jim whispers.</p><p>“Yes, Jim. Always”</p><p>He lightly pushes against the warmth in his thoughts. Spock’s shudder below him is answer enough.</p><p>—</p><p>They fit together, once again, surprisingly well. There are meditation stones in the corner, and elegant robes hanging up in the closet. When Jim makes coffee in the morning, Spock makes tea, and they drink it over a chess board by the windows. They spend a lot of time in bed.</p><p>  But then, two weeks after Jim asks about the bond, they receive news of a second commission. Their requests have been granted (at frightening speed) by the Brass. Jim isn’t going to say that the world stops for him, but for a moment, he wonders. It’s almost as if the universe was just giving them a moment, a nudge in the right direction.</p><p>“You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Jim. As I cherish you”</p><p>They didn’t have much time to plan, and certainly not enough to visit New Vulcan for an official bonding ceremony. Yet. But, if he called in a few favors, there might be time for something else. With a smile, Jim pulls out his comm. </p><p>“How do you feel about human weddings?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>